You have failed Condom
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Thea and Cisco pairing while this will be funny at times, it's mainly about having how unplanned childhood could be harmful sometimes and there's an establish SnowBabrry as well as a married Olicity
1. Discovery

_**You have Failed Condom**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part one**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Thea had her head on Cisco's chest underneath the sheets, and the both had a big smile on their faces. "Okay, I have to say that life is good." Cisco said, and Thea looked up to asked, "Why?"_

 _"We're here right now and not because we have to fight a villain or bad girl, but it's because we had another date without any drama." Cisco told the young Ms. Queen, and Thea answered with, "Retirement is great, and now I have no idea what I'm going to do next. I envy you because at least you are somewhere that makes sense to you."_

 _"True. That's why I'm like happy to not feel like a sidekick but someone who could get the girl." Cisco said, and Thea responded, "Cisco Ramon, do you want to be my Boyfriend? It's the sixth date, and we've had sex, I've known you for a while." Cisco accepted, and they went at it again._

 _ **Present(Two Weeks Later)**_

 _Thea Queen was reading it right, she was pregnant, and the Father of the baby is a dead man. So she tried the test five more times, the test came back positive, and she's going to have a baby Oliver is going to kill the baby daddy. So went downstairs to her laptop and wanted to see if Cisco was on Skype, she called for him. He picked up and said, "Hi Thea."_

 _"So I have something to tell you, and you can't freak out." Thea said, and Cisco jokingly replied, "What are you pregnant?" Thea laughed and then cried as she shows the stick to confirm that the joke was the reality. Cisco was speechless, and Thea looked at her Boyfriend. "How many tests have you taken?" Cisco asked, and Thea held up the number five. "How high are the percentage?" Cisco asked, and Thea told her 99, she stated she's willing to a Doctor._

 _"I want to be there." Cisco said to her and rephrased, "I'm going to be there." Thea didn't want him to come to Starling because she didn't want anyone to know that she will go there. Cisco stated that someone here would know and she asked, "Would you want your team to know or Team Arrow?" So Thea left immediately to Central and was coming to the Ramon residence as Cisco didn't know what he was going to say. There's a knock on the door, it was his most likely baby mama and gave him a hug._

 _"I'm freaking out..." Thea said behind his ear, and Cisco told her, "Look if it's 100 true then we'll figure something out..." Thea asked him, "Would you want to..." Cisco didn't know about that right away because there were so many things to consider but said, "I know that I want to be in the Baby's life and we have to make sure that it's true." Thea then said, "Totally. We have to make sure we are going to be parents."_

 _"What?" Someone asked, and the soon to be parents turned away to see Cait was about to come in with her Boyfriend Barry_


	2. Small lie

_**You Have Failed Condom**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _ **Central City**_

 _Thea gave Cisco a look and said, "I didn't know they were coming over."_

 _Cait assured Thea that was right and Barry wanted to talk about the subject at hand._

 _"You're pregnant, and Cisco is the Father." Barry wanted to get the facts straight, and Thea gave a small nod of the head to confirm that. She slowly wrapped her hand into Cisco's open palm because they have a secure connection. Thea was a closet Movie Buff and play stripped movie trivia with him._

 _"How long have you two been dating?" Cait asked, and Cisco told them, "Six Weeks."_

 _Barry asked, "Why didn't you tell us?" Cisco then stopped for a moment so that Barry could figure out the answer to that question and Cait said, "No matter what's going on with my Mental Health and managing PTSD or Barry's grieving process we're still your friends."_

 _Cisco understood that and Cait gave him a big hug then said, "You know Oliver is going to kill you, right?" Cisco looked at Thea, and she shook her head no._

 _ **"**_ _How far along are you?" Cait asked, and Thea told her that she was a week late. "I didn't think it was possible that I was going to get pregnant we were safe and he even pulled out...Except for one time..." Thea told everyone in the room, and Cisco knew when it was, Thea had a Princess Lelia costume on that night._

 _Cait told her, "I could tests and make it discreet, I know a few Doctors who could keep this between us until you want to tell Oliver.'_

 _"I just need to take this in and think about what we're going to do next." Thea said to Cisco, and he asked, "What are you want to do?"_

 _"I think I want to keep it.." Thea said, and Cisco put a brave face on but was freaking out; Cait being a romantic wrapped her hand into Barry's then exchanged a kiss. The phone rang, it was Barry's and on the other end, Felicity._

 _ **Starling City**_

 _ **"**_ _I know this is out of the blue, have you heard from Thea?" Felicity asked, and Barry said, "I haven't." Felicity knows Barry is a bad liar._

 _"Barry...I know you're lying, but that's okay because I'm sure that you have an excellent reason. So I'm going to hang up and not call my husband to tell him about that little fib."Felicity said and then disconnected._

 _"I don't think she knows." Barry said, and Cait responded, "She knows Barry."_

 _"It's Felicity. I can't lie to most people especially you." Barry said, and Thea looked down at Cait's Boots. "Cait I love your boots..." Thea said, and Cait responded, "I was going to get thigh highs, but I didn't want it to come off slutty."_

 _"Most women wear it with horrible make-up on, with push-up bras and shorter dresses. They also have sprinkles of cocaine around the nostrils, but it looked great on you, I need food." Thea said, and Barry's phone rang again, it was Oliver._


	3. Cait is a Witch that can be Killer Frost

_Y **ou Have Failed Condom**_

 **by**

 **TheOCrayne15**

 **Part Three**

 _In the last three minutes, Thea got a chance to talk to Oliver on the phone and told him that she was okay. Cisco couldn't stop worrying about what was going to happened when that man with arrows and a bow comes after him._

 _"Ollie, I will find out everything and so meet me at Central City." Thea said to her Brother, and he paused for a moment to say, "Okay. Felicity and I will be there with Diggle." Diggle was like family, so she didn't mind and then hung up._

 _Cait told Thea she will take her to the Doctor but had to go to the Bathroom for something._

 _Cait Snow has a heritage that most people don't know if she ever was going to be Killer Frost, it isn't because of being a Meta-human, but she's half Witch with freezing elemental powers plus visions._

 _During this Summer, she's been practicing her skills more than ever after being abducted by Zoom. Her theory session was because of a recommendation of her Father. Making her understand what she could do while dealing with her demons. The support of Barry, her half-sister Skye and her father, her Mother refuses to believe in it._

 _The one problem with embracing her powers and that was evident when she took off her wig to show her white hair. She didn't want Cisco to think that she was Killer Frost but Barry knew all about her lineage and still loved her._

 _"_ _ **By the power of Winter, show me what's to come, will the baby be active?" As she made a small vortex of snow, the vision appear, and it was evident. There was a yes but battlelines divided two factions, and Cait knew this was wrong when she saw who was on each side. She stopped the vision and took a couple of breaths then put her wig back on.**_

 _She calms down, and then Barry walked to her._

 _"Is everyone okay?" Barry asked, and Cait gave her worry look but promised to tell him later._

 _They drove to a Doctor's office, and after three hours, it was official Thea pregnant._

 _"Oh God Oliver is going to kill me." Cisco said, and Cait assured him, "Don't worry Cisco we're here for you, no one is going to hurt your baby and most of all,..._

 _Animal like figures broke through a wall of the office and appeared to be Werewolves._

 _"Where is your Bitch sister?!" The one in the front asked and Cait responded, "She's not here and so go away because you're scaring a lot of people."_

 _"Maybe we just take your boyfriend and friends for leverage!" the Hybrid tried to reach, Barry used his speed to knock one of them on his ass and the other two growl. They went for an attack but got blasted by a light flurry of a cold coming of Cait's hands. All three went out the way they came._

 _As they dropped to the ground, three stories high, Cait's sister Skye was waiting._

 _"And you guys didn't make an appointment," Skye said to all three Hybrids and was getting her sword ready for a fight._

 _"Stay with them especially the baby," Cait said remembering the vision and then made a sharp slide to get to the ground. Her hair flew off her head and Winter was here. It was then that Skye and Killer Frost worked together to take out all three hybrids very quickly._

 _"What are they doing in Central City sis?" Cait asked, and Skye told her, "I don't know why they came here but more is coming._

 _Cait not thrilled with that news asked, "Does Dad know?"_

 _"He has people watching our Mom," Skye informs Cait, and the older sister turned around to see her friends there realizing she has some explaining to do._

 _"You told me that you weren't going to get those Boots until I had enough money." Skye said to Cait, and the white-haired Witch responded with, "Priorities, please?"_

 _It was then they both turned around, and there's a particular red head staring at them, "Skye Genesis and Cait Snow, how are you?" Willow Rosenberg asked, and everyone had just come downstairs._


End file.
